Dead Girl
by cardiff65
Summary: Enna, viens sur Terre pour échappé a des bandits et elle ne pensait pas que Jack l'a retrouverais morte. Son retour a torchwood sera reçu très chaleureusement de la part de Jack...


**Dead girl**

l'histoire ce passe quelque mois après la fin de la troisième saison. Jack viens de revenir a torchwood

Prologue:

Enna, elle vient viens du 51eme siècle où elle a rencontrait Jack alors qu'il était encore mortel. Elle était vraiment très belle, avec de long cheveux noirs ondulant sur son dos et comme toute les personnes du 51eme siècle, elle avait beaucoup de pheromone ce qui l'a rendait d'une attirance de tout les sexes tout comme Jack. Elle avait travaillée pour l'agence du temps.

***

On voit Enna apparaître sur un toit.

Enna: J'espère qu'ils vont pas me suivre jusqu'ici.

Elle marche vers le bord du toit.

Enna: Mon dieu ! Je suis sur le millénium welsh center !

Elle voit deux gars en bas et on voit son arme tombé.

Enna: Merde !

Les deux gars lèvent la tête et la voit. Ils montent.

Enna est debout sur le toit, elle attend sans crainte. Les deux hommes arrivent et sortent une arme.

Un des deux hommes: Tu t'échapperas pas cette fois.

Enna: J'en ai pas l'intention sinon je serais déjà parti. (elle pointe son bracelet)

L'homme: T'aurait pas dût faire ça ma chérie, quand je te propose tu dispose OK ?

Enna: Plutôt mourir ! (elle crache entre elle et lui)

L'homme: Joue pas à ça avec moi petite salope !

Enna: Ben vas-y tires ! Dit lui John ! Dit lui de tirer !

John: Lary fait pas ça ! OK elle veut partir et elle a refusé tes avances mais c'est pas une raison de la tuer.

Enna: N'empêche John si il ne tire pas je reviendrait te voir, c'est vraiment le pied avec toi !

Lary: Quoi ?! (il pointe son arme sur John puis sur Enna) Je vais le faire

Enna: Bon aller dépêche !

Lary: je vais...

John: Non...(il tire)

Enna prend la balle en pleine tête et tombe par terre et il tire encore et vide son chargeur sur son corps sans vie.

***

Martha: Jack ! Gwenn a trouver ce corps.

Jack: et il a quelque chose de bizarre ?

Martha: Elle a le même bracelet que toi.

Jack: Quoi ? montre la !

Martha la découvre et on voit son corps plein de plaies par balles.

Jack: Oh mon dieu !

Martha: Tu l'a connais ?

Jack: C'est ma... c'est ma femme !

Martha: Tu t'es marié quand tu es parti ?

Jack: Non bien avant, mais elle était venu ici il y a 5 ans mais elle était partie je ne sais où...

Martha: Son nom et sa date de naissance s'il te plaît.

Jack: Enna euh..Smith t'as qu'a mettre. 18 novembre 4098.

Martha: Pardon ?

Jack: Attend oui c'est ça...

Martha: Jack ! Je peux pas mettre ça sur un certificat de décès !

Enna: Qui a dit que j'étais morte ?

Jack sursaute et se retourne.

Jack: Comment ?

Enna: ça c'est un secret.

Enna sourit, se lève et s'entourent du drap.

Martha: Tu n'as plus de cicatrice !

Enna: Une connaissance commune me l'a donner en échange de quelques... Service..

Jack: Qui ça ?

Enna: Jade.

Jack: Tu as marchandais avec elle ?

Enna: Écoute, je me suis retrouver sans rien, et a moitié morte et elle m'as trouvée. J'étais perdue Jack ! J'avais le coeur brisé et je me suis retrouvé chez un mercenaire ! Tu imagines ?

Jack: et t'as fait quoi après.

Enna: j'ai attendu d'avoir finit ma dette pour revenir. Mais je me suis fait poursuivre... et rattraper.

Jack: Et tu faisais quoi chez ce mercenaire ?

Enna: La seule chose que j'ai jamais sut faire.

Martha: Et pourquoi tu étais morte ?

Enna: Petit problème avec un des larbins du patron, j'ai pas voulut coucher avec. Même moi j'ai mes limites.

Jack: Celui il va entendre parler de moi !

Enna: Jack ! C'est bon, il m'a juste vidé son chargeur dessus.

Martha: Et balançais du haut du Millénium welsh center.

Enna: Oh le bâtard !

Jack: Au fait, temps que j'y pense.

Jack la prend par la taille et l'embrasse longuement et fougueusement.

Enna: Ou est passé Owen ?

Jack: Mort

Enna: Ils sont tous morts ?

Jack: Oui.

Enna: Susie, Tosh, Owen ?

Jack: Oui.

Enna: Et Ianto ?

Jack: récemment

Enna s'assoie sur la table d'autopsie.

Enna: Tu peux me passer les habits que j'avais mis dans ton bureau ?

Jack: Biensur, je vais pas te laisser toute nue, quoi que...

Il sourit et lui passa une robe.

Enna: Ianto est mort.. Au mon dieu, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a si longtemps...

Jack: J'ai un poste pour toi. Un agent de terrain qui a des promotions en couchant avec le patron. Ta vie changeras radicalement quand tu verras ton salaire mon coeur.

Enna: ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait l'amour ?

Jack: Depuis que Ianto est mort..

Enna: Je l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis partis..

Jack: J'ai appris que tu étais chez Owen ce soir là.

Enna: Hum oui j'avais besoin de compagnie et j'allais pas aller voir Ianto a cause de Lisa...

Jack: Quelle galère quand on l'a sut..

Enna: Il me l'a dit, au téléphone, des que je passais sur Terre je l'appelait.. La dernière fois que je lui ais parler c'était pour cette histoire de 456, il 'a dit que tu avais explosé et que vous aviez un hub de secours dans un hangar de Torchwood 1. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il savait qu'il allait te perdre.

Jack: Ah...Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir ?

Enna: Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?

Jack: Tu es au courant que j'étais 'avec' lui ?

Enna: Ben... Je vais me doucher.

Jack: OK, je te rejoint.

Il se retourna.

Jack: Je suis content que tu sois revenue.

Enna: Je suis heureuse que tu le sois.

On entend la douche couler et Jack enlève son manteau et le pose et enlève son

tee-shirt et ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

***

Elle ouvrit la douche et se déshabilla, elle laissa l'eau brûlante la réchauffé, elle déteste mourir elle se sens salie par la mort qui l'a frôle. Jack entra dans la salle de bain et enleva ses habits, il vînt et l'a plaqua contre le mur. Elle resta impassible et le laissa parcourir son corps avec ses mains. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau et la buée brûlante qui envahissait la pièce. Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de Jack qui effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, il se colla contre elle l'a comprimant contre le mur de plus en plus, elle sentait la chaleur de ce corps luisant d'eau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'embrassant goulûment. Elle l'embrassa dans le coup et le torse ses mains parcourant les muscles saillant et tendus du capitaine. Elle sentit la main de Jack descendre jusqu'à un endroit stratégique dans lequel il enfonça deux doigts, Enna gémit et Jack l'a plaqua plus encore contre le mur l'empêchant presque de respirer. La belle ferma les yeux tandis que Jack commença un va-et-vient avec ses doigts, il lâcha la pression et s'accroupit et caressa son clitoris avec sa langue, Enna s'accrochait au mur de toute ses forces et les jointures de ses mains étaient devenus blanchâtre. Jack l'a sentant à bout, se releva en enlevant ses doigts pour qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Elle plaqua à son tour Jack contre le mur de toute ses forces effleurant son sexe tendu de plaisir de ses doigts. Elle embrassa le torse du capitaine tandis que ses seins frottais contre son ventre, elle descendit encore jusqu'à prendre dans sa main le sexe de son partenaire qui émit un bruit rauque. Elle fit pénétré son sexe dans sa bouche caressant avec sa langue cette liqueur salée qui perlait au bout du gland, elle commença un va-et-viens qui mit Jack dans un jetait proche de l'orgasme, il s'accrochait désespérément à un crochet sur le mur en s'empêchant de jouir sitôt. Il écarta Enna qui tomba mi-assise mi-couchée parterre et se mit sur elle sans l'écraser en effleurant de ses lèvres la forme de ses seins, il l'a pénétra avec douceur d'abord mais sa partenaire lui fit comprendre d'un sourire qu'il devait aller plus vite. Il se leva en enlevant délicatement son sexe du sien. Alors elle se leva et tenta de sortir frustrée par son partenaire. Mais un bras fort et chaud l'a retint et l'a plaqua face au mur et l'a pénétra avec tant de force qu'elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise. Elle avait le souffle court et son Capitaine plaqua ses mains contre le mur par dessus les siennes tandis qu'il donnait de puissant coup de rein qui l'a faisait gémir de bonheur. Lui aussi jouissait il gémissait doucement murmurant des mots doux dans l'oreille de sa femme...

***

Après cet épisode dans la douche, où ils avaient oublié que les autres étaient toujours là à travaillaient. Jack lui ne parlait pas.

Enna: que t'arrives-il Jack ? Ça ne vas pas ?

Jack: C'est rien c'est stupide.

Enna: dit moi.

Jack: Tu me rappelle le passé, toute ces choses extraordinaire que l'on a vu tout les deux et ça me rappelle comment j'étais quand je t'ai perdu !

Elle se serra contre lui et met sa main sur son épaule.

Jack: Tu n'as pas envi de partir de cette planète parfois ? De partir loin et ne plus jamais regarder tous ce que tu as perdu ?

Enna: Tu sais Jack, se reconstruire une vie et avancer c'est tellement dur à chaque fois dans un nouveau lieu avec de nouvelles personnes ...

Jack: En plus je sais pas réparer mon téléporteur.

Enna: Mais tu as beaucoup de chance car moi je sais le réparé.

Jack: J'y étais arrivé la dernière fois, à croire que c'était voulue... Mais le docteur me la bloquer, il n'aime pas la concurrence.

Enna: Je peux modifié les paramètre binaire pour que le circuit fasse demi-tour et avec un peu de chance même sans tournevis sonique l'annulation de l'énergie pourras le débloqué. Tu me le passe s'il te plaît ?

Jack lui donne son bracelet et la regarde faire.

Jack: Tu es toujours aussi magnifique, pourtant tu dois avoir quoi, 30ans maintenant.

Enna: En apparence peut être mais j'ai plus que ça, j'approche de mes 208ans..

Jack: Tu es plus jeune que moi alors.

Enna: Tu me crois pas c'est ça ?

Jack: Biensur que je te crois ...

Enna: Laisse tombé tu veux ?

Enna démonta entièrement son téléporteur et inversa une pièce puis tapa un coup sec et remonta le tout. Elle le rendit à Jack qui fur surpris de voir qu'il fonctionner.

Jack: Alors ça c'est impressionnant...

Enna: Merci j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner quand je travaillais pour Vera.

Jack: Oh mon dieu tu as travailler pour Vera ?!

Enna: Comme si j'avais eu le choix, j'avais une dette à payer.

Jack: Envers qui ?!

Enna: Jade.

Jack: Quand tu as dit que tu t'étais retrouver chez un mercenaire c'était de sa faute ?

Enna: Au fond c'était un peu ta faute, si tu avais sut me retenir, elle savais que j'allais tombé c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a laisser partir, tu sais qu'elle approvisionne Vera.. Elle approvisionne la mort en passant.

Jack: Maintenant c'est de ma faute ?!

Enna: C'est toi qui a commencé !

Jack: Remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis tu veux bien ?!

Enna: Excuse moi Jack...

***

Gwen (Dans l'oreillette de Jack): Jack tu pourrais aller chercher le Weavil s'il te plaît ?! Euh fais gaffe parce qu'il est très rapide...

Jack: OK pas de problème on arrive, envoi moi les codes pour les lieux.

Gwen: OK Jack.

Elle envoya les information à Jack qui les rentre dans son téléporteur. Ils se téléportent et arrive sur les lieux où le Weavil se trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit Enna ils se courba comme si il lui faisait une révérence. Jack le regarda étonné avant de jeter devant lui un fumigène spécial Weavil.

Jack: Rapide en effet..

Enna le regarda avec ce fameux regard qui veut dire « tais toi va ! ».

Jack ( dans l'oreillette de Gwen ) : On l'a.

Gwen: Comment ça on ? T'es avec qui ?

Jack apparaît derrière Gwen au bras de Enna.

Jack: Avec elle.

Gwen se retourne, elle manque de tomber quand elle l'a reconnut et lui sauta à la gorge.

Gwen: Au mon dieu, depuis quand tu es revenue ? Et comment tu es rentré dans la base, on a changer les serrures !

Enna: Tu sais ton mari a trouvé un corps qui avait été balancé du toit du millénium et sur qui on avait vider au moins deux chargeur ? Eh ben tu l'a devant toi.

Gwen: Tu es immortelle ?!

Jack: Pas exactement comme moi.

Enna: Je ne suis pas un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace, je suis promut au de la de mes capacités. Elle est prisonnière celle à qui appartient ces pouvoir, quand je suis morte pour la première fois, elle est venue me voir dans le noir et elle a fait de moi sa protégée. C'est juste un coup de chance.. Mais quand j'en pourrais plus de supporter Jack je voudrais mourir et l'a elle en trouveras une autre pour me remplacer.

Jack: Elle s'appelle Jade, à l'époque elle était belle mais elle a perdu la guerre et pour que sa magie perdure elle la transmet.

Gwen: Tu la connais ?

Enna: Un peu ouais ! On l'avais rencontré pendant un voyage en nouvelle France.. Tu t'en souviens ?

Jack: Oh oui et quelle nuit...

Gwen: Hum.. Et sinon comment va votre couple ?

Jack: On s'est réconcilié sous la douche.

Enna: Ianto m'a dit des choses sur toi, que tu t'es marié avec Rhys et que tu étais enceinte.

Gwen: tu avais garder le contact avec Ianto, pourquoi il ne l'a jamais dit ?

Enna: Ianto tiens ses promesse. Il 'avait promis de ne rien vous direet surtout pas à Jack..

Gwen: Vous étiez un peu plus que ami non ?!

Enna: C'est possible.. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sur Terre.

Jack: Si tu n'étais pas partit je serai jamais tombé amoureux de lui !

Enna: Arrête de rejeté la faute sur les autres Jack ! On a plus 15 ans ! C'est pas ta faute ni la mienne si il est mort OK ? Tu parles comme si moi non plus j'avais jamais été amoureuse de lui !

Il y eu un silence terrifiant Jack fixait les yeux de sa femme cherchant désespérément une faille pour mettre fin à cette discussion mais il ne trouvait rien dans ses yeux, je juste de la colère, il sentais le sol vibrer légèrement sous ses pieds, les oreilles de Jack commencèrent a vibrer et du sang en sortit, il tomba à terre convulsant, et Enna elle ne bougeait pas. Les vitres des immeubles vibraient et menaçaient d'exploser. Puis d'un coup elle s'arrêta et s'effondra par terre. Gwen était rester sans bouger n'osant rien dire ni rien faire.

Jack: Enna, ça va ?

Gwen: Jack ça va toi ?!

Jack: Enna ?

Il était toujours par terre et chercha sa main à tâtons.

Enna: Jack... ( elle tousse ) je contrôle plus rien, ça me dépasse, ils deviennent de plus en plus dur à contrôler ( elle tousse un peu plus fort ) Jack...

elle s'effondra et Jack se leva et l'a prit dans ses bras. Il l'a mit dans le SUV et Gwen contrôla son pouls.

Gwen: Elle est faible. Il faut la ramené au hub le plus vite possible.

Jack: Elle ne supportera pas une téléportation.

Gwen: Reste avec elle derrière je conduis.

Gwen démarra et partis à fond vers la baie.

***

Ils passèrent par l'ascenseur et arrivèrent

dans le hub Jack l'a mit sur la table d'autopsie avant d'appeler Martha qui vint en courant.

Martha: Elle a quoi ?

Jack: J'en sais rien ! Ce sont ces pouvoirs, ça l'a tue !

Martha: Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire..

Jack: Je peux pas me permettre de la perdre encore..

Martha: Je suis désolée mais elle ne peut pas mourir !

Gwen: Il va se passer quoi alors ?!

Jack: elle va tomber encore et cette fois elle ne reviendra pas. Je peux pas l'a perdre pas elle...

Martha: Jack il va falloir trouvé une solution...

Jack: J'ai bien une idée mais tout dépendra d'Enna, si elle veut vivre ou pas.

Gwen: Jack... tu peux pas la laisser mourir !

Jack: Elle ne me pardonneras jamais ce que j'ai fait, tout comme Alice ne me pardonneras pas je le sais..

Martha: Tu as fait quoi de si horrible pour qu'au bout de 200 ans elle ne te pardonne toujours pas ?!

Jack: La plus horrible des choses qu'on puisse faire à une femme...

Martha: L'a trompée ?

Gwen: Non, je sais. Tué son enfant.

Martha: Comment tu sais ?

Jack: Pauvre Tim... Mon premier fils. Je l'ai sacrifier. Ils ont dit qu'ils le tuerait si je refusait de donner mon téléporteur. Enna m'avais prévenu de ne pas me battre contre eux, je croyais pas qu'ils étaient capable de ça...

Gwen: Qui ça ?

Martha: Les agents du temps.

Jack: Ils ont tout liquidé d'après John, on est plus que sept..

Gwen: John .. ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu il est toujours dans le coin je crois..

Jack: Sûrement.. C'est pas bon qu'il y est autant d'agent du temps au même endroit..

Enna: Il m'arrive quoi ?

Jack: Je suis tellement désolé...

Enna: Va la voir appelle là ! Romps le pacte dit lui que j'abandonne.

Jack: Tu peux pas faire ça ! Pas maintenant.

Enna: On est pas fait pour être heureux, tu le sais bien. Tu dois vivre et moi je dois mourir c'est écrit depuis bien longtemps. Dis Jack, tu sais, tu a était le seul à qui j'ai réussis.

Jack: Réussis à quoi ?

Enna: A.. à pardonner

Jack: Tu me pardonnes ?!

Enna: Je t'aime...

Jack: Enna ?!

Enna une fois de plus se retrouva dans le noir glacial et elle venue. Elle dit qu'elle ne voulait plus et qu'elle avais assez vécu. Jade lui laissa quelque minute pour dire au revoir a celui qu'elle aime.

Enna: Je n'ai que quelque minute Jack.

Jack: Je t'aime aussi Enna.

Enna: Jack, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir revue. Je voudrais une faveur ..

Jack: Dit moi .

Enna: Laisse moi mourir dans tes bras.

Jack eu un léger rictus mais accepta.

Jack: Pourquoi tu viens et tu me laisse pour toujours.

Enna: J'ai changer d'avis sur la vie, et puis je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre tous en danger à cause de choses que je ne contrôle pas.

Jack: Mais la nouvelle protégée ? Elle aura aussi ces pouvoirs !

Enna: Oui dans 200ans.

Jack ferma les yeux à la vue de sa femme s'écroulant de plus en plus dans ses bras.

Enna: La nouvelle protégée, occupes toi d'elle. Si elle est brillante engage là mais si elle use de ses pouvoir pour le mal alors détruit la.

Jack: Je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa doucement tandis qu'elle partait. Dans quelques minutes la nouvelle protégée allait devenir la cible numéro 1 de Torchwood.

Gwen prit Jack par l'épaule et ferma les yeux. Jack essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il délaissa le corps de sa femme, il s'assit à son bureau et s'enfouit la tête dans les mains. Combien de personne aurait-il encore la force de perdre ?

Donnez moi votre avis et dîtes moi si vous voulait une suite !


End file.
